Wish upon a Star
by Nagareboshi
Summary: [Deleting] One of light, one of darkness, and one of peace. A long road lays ahead. What will happen? Prequel to High School Days. Please R
1. Default Chapter

Hello again. This is the story before High School Days what ever that word was. Sorry I'm having a mind blank at the moment. Can't remember the word. Sorry school started again and I'm ready out of shape. Back to studying and homework. Also the plot may change a bit as the story goes on. I find I do that a lot with my stories and yes that goes for my High School Days too. Don't like it too bad.  
  
No I don't own Yugioh. Alright?  
  
"Speaking" *Thoughts* (My notes) ~*~Change of scene dream flashback ect ~*~  
  
Prologue Fiery spirits, Sadness  
  
Prince Yugioh was out riding. It was a cool evening as the hot sun began to set. This was just the kind of setting he needed to see after a stressful day. The lilac and red-orange colors blend and mixed in the sky. Yugioh manage to lose his guards for a while and just enjoy the sunset. He stopped near the Nile River. Just down the river he saw a girl about his age sitting on the bank of the river looking out into the river. In the river he saw a young boy splashing around. Because of the water Yugioh couldn't see what the boy looked like but he could see the girl. The girl was the most beautiful person he had ever saw. Her long golden hair was pulled into a high ponytail tied with a piece of leather. Her sapphire eyes twinkle with wisdom, but Yugioh also sensed a great deal of sadness and other mixed feelings. Judging from the way she dress she was a peasant. There was something strange about this girl but Yugioh couldn't place it. He continued to look at the girl.  
  
~*~  
  
Cheryl or Hoshi as she liked to be called brushed a strand of her hair that had fallen out, out of her face. Life was hard for her and her brother. It wasn't easy when both of your parents are dead and your grandfather was dying. On top of that she had a little brother to watch. It wasn't that she didn't love her brother it was just so hard. She was trying to make money on the streets to help her grandfather and to put food on the table for her brother and herself. It was too much for a girl her age to handle, yet she pushed onward with her life and hoped for a better tomorrow. Hoshi smiled as she watch her brother splash in the water. Maybe just maybe tomorrow would be better.  
  
~*~ Yugi or little hikari as he was dudded (sp?) by his sister splashed around in the water. He knew what they were going through but it didn't effected Yugi's outlook on life. Yes he was grateful that his sister was trying to help him and their grandfather. He would even help her sometimes if she allowed him too. It was dangerous for a boy to be playing out in the street where he could get run over. That was one of the many reason why she didn't let him sell on the street. At the same time he was also scared for his grandfather. He was the only family Yugi had beside his sister. Yugi stopped splashing for a minute and looked toward the sunset. Maybe tomorrow would be better and his grandfather would be better and his sister wouldn't have to work so hard.  
  
~*~  
  
One of light, one of darkness, and one of peace. It was said that the three of them would have a hard life. At the most peace would have the worst. This was just the start of a long and hard life as the three will meet for a moment and meet again later when peace's life as well as light's are in danger with only darkness to help them as one of pure evil tries to break the ties of the ones they love and gain ultimate power. These three not only have the power to beat the evil but also peace has the power the evil wants. But will they be able to beat the evil before the evil destroys the ones they love first. Stay with the story and you will find out.  
  
~*~ Please Review! ^_^ 


	2. Six Years Later

Here a new chapter. This is the prequel to High School Days. Yep remember the word. Thank you KaTyA and Serphant Night Dragon for reviewing my story and KaTyA, Yami will be shock about Yugi. But he won't meet Yugi in till later on in the story.  
  
No I don't own Yugioh. Alright?  
  
"Speaking" *Thoughts* (My notes) ~*~Change of scene dream flashback ect ~*~  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Six Years Later  
  
Yugioh looked out his window. The sun was setting, coloring the sky a reddish- purplish color. It reminded him of a day that happen six years ago. Six years ago he saw a girl who reminded him of himself. Six years ago was the last time he ever had freedom. Now he was eighteen and the ruler of a rather large nation. It was a big task handed to him six years ago. And it surprised him and others that he didn't break from the stress already. After all he was handed the crown to a nation at the age of twelve. He can't even remember the last time he had a chance to relax. From running the kingdom, to doing paper work, to being called on the stop someone from abusing the Shadow Realm and sending their soul to the darker parts of the Shadow Realm to wander for an eternity. He didn't like doing that but he had to. It was his duty after all.  
  
"Your highness," said a servant running into the room. He bowed and continued, "They need you in the city. Someone is trying to open a portal again."  
  
Yami sighed. He dismissed the servant and got up. This was one thing he wished someone else would do. But then again it was his duty and he was also the one with the powers strong enough to actually perform the spell beside his somewhat best friend and high priest Seto. Taking look outside again Yugioh wonder if he'll _ever_ get a day of rest or at least a break from being ruler. He kinda prayed that something exciting would happen. He looked at a star and wished upon it. But be careful what you wish for, Yugioh, for sometimes wishes DO come true you know.  
  
~*~ Somewhere in the desert  
  
Yugi looked at the stars as they started to come out. He sighed and remember the days where he was just a boy of eight years old playing and trying to help his grandfather and sister. That was six years ago, six long years ago. Six years ago he was capture by Bakura's gang was part of their "servants" or rather slaves. He was the only one beside another boy name Joey. Like Yugi he was snatched from his family. The blond hair boy was fun to hang around with. Joey was the only thing keeping Yugi sane in this place. It was nights like this Yugi wondered what happened to his sister and grandfather. He wondered if his grandfather was still alive as well as if his family knew he was still alive and were looking for him. He doubted it for it for now. It had been six long years and he wasn't ever sure that his family knew he alive. He surprised himself that he managed to survive the beatings that Bakura gave him almost every night.  
  
"Hey Yugi," said someone coming up behind Yugi.  
  
Yugi knew who it was. It was the only person here in the camp that talked kindly to him, Joey. "Hey Joey," he replied. Joey gave him a grin and sat down next to him. The chains attached to his feet to keep him from running clicked together.  
  
"Thinking about them again," Joey asked.  
  
Yugi nodded. "I can't help but think that one day I'll see my sister again."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Yugi looked back at the star he was staring at. He wished the someday he'll see his sister again. But like Yugioh, Yugi needs to be careful for what he wishes for. After all wishes seem to be coming true tonight.  
  
~*~ Back at the Palace  
  
Hoshi nearly screamed in pain. Instead she bit on her lip in till it too bled. *I should be used to this,* she thought, *after all its only been happening to me for the past six years.* Hoshi let out a small scream as a whip came down on her again. What seemed like days the beating finally stopped. Hoshi manage to bring herself to a sitting position before she was kicked again. Hoshi hit the floor again. She grimed as she held back the pain. She looked at her master. Lucky for her he was putting away the whip. Looks like the beatings for tonight were done. Her master was the head cook of the palace. She just helped around in some places of the kitchen. Her master seems to make it a habit to beat her every night for the past six years. Once again she manage to pull herself to a sitting position, tears began to run down her dirt-stained face. Her whole body ached as her blood dripped down from her wounds. Nothing too serious. Hoshi winced at the pain though she was pretty much use to it by now. After her brother was capture by Bakura's gang their grandfather had died. The illness finally claimed him and his soul was send to Anbuis (sp?) the god of the under world. The twelve-year-old girl didn't know how much more she could take. In a few day she lose the two people who meant the whole world to her. Shortly after that she was capture and was sold to the palace as a slave. For the past six years she was the head cook's, Emiler, slave. Everyday he gave her a beating and amazingly survived each and every beating. But her beatings didn't stop there. Some time after she arrived at the palace a mysterious stranger took her during the night when everyone was asleep, to a strange place covered in darkness and also beat her there. That person said something about having her powers. That didn't do anything but confused her even more. She didn't have any powers. Only the royal family had powers right? She looked outside the small window that was in the room. Choosing a star she wished her life would get better. It just so happens that, that star is the very same that both Yugi and Yugioh had wish upon. As I said before wishes can be dangerous and can come true as well. And it happens that the gods of fate and love are going to make them come true starting from tonight.  
  
Hoshi's thoughts were interrupted as the stranger from before appeared again in front of her. She whimpered as the stranger laughed evilly. Hoshi shut her eyes and prepared herself for a world of pain.  
  
~*~  
  
You're a fool if you haven't figure out that Yugi is Hoshi's little brother by now and if you pay attention to the story you would know that Yugi is now 14 and Hoshi and Yugioh or Yami are 18. Unless your math skills are off. Yugi won't be appearing too much in the story but he will show up once awhile. Please review! ^_^ 


	3. Darkness and Peace meet

I'm sticking with Yami instead of Yugioh. It's too close to Yugi and a lot harder to write. So live with it.  
  
  
  
I don't own Yugioh. Wish I did though.  
  
  
  
Chapter two  
  
Darkness and Peace meet  
  
Yami returned back the palace late. The person who was challenging him had put up a good fight. But it had put him in a back mood. Because of this person he missed dinner and a chance to see that girl he had seen six years ago.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Yami walked down the hallway. He had just finished a meeting and was looking forward to resting a bit before dinner. Just as he rounded the corner he bumped into someone. Both of them landed on the ground. Yami looked at the person he bumped into. To his surprise it was the same girl he saw six years ago. *What's she doing here,* he thought. The girl looked absolutely terrifies.  
  
"Your highness," she stuttered, "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."  
  
Yami picked himself up and lead her hand. "It's nothing. Just watch it next time."  
  
The girl nodded and scamper away before Yami could ask anything else.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
*Hmm still I wonder why she here. This is the last place I expected to see her again. There something about her that draws it to your eye,* thought Yami.  
  
It was late and just as he passed the kitchens her saw a glow of light. Looking in he saw the girl from before and right in front of his eyes she vanishes. Yami blinked twice to make sure he wasn't see thing. Sure enough the girl vanish. *What just happen,* thought Yami. He waited and a good ten minutes later the girl reappeared back in the same spot she was before. It was like she never moved. Yami looked closer, he could see there were fresh wounds marks but from what?  
  
~*~  
  
Hoshi bit her lip again as her master again beat her. The sun had set and work was done. Now all that was left for Hoshi to do is to wait for both her beatings to end. Snap! That didn't sound good. Looks like on of her ribs broke or something. Hoshi began to notice a chance in her beatings. Before her master use to do these beating for fun, but lately they've begin getting worse and worse like her master hated her for something she did. *Why does this have to happen to me,* thought Hoshi. She finch as the whip came on her again. Blood ran down from where a new wound was forming.  
  
Finally it stopped. The beatings cease and her master walked away pleased with what he did. Hoshi sighed in relief. She tried to move her arm.  
  
"Damn," swore Hoshi. It wasn't her ribs that were broken. It was her arm. Now for sure she'll get two beatings tomorrow. One now because of her broken arm she can't work and two her daily beatings plus she still had to get her beatings from that stranger. Who knows maybe that stranger won't come tonight. Hoshi laid down on her makeshift bed. She looked at her small room. It was a small room just next to the kitchen. The room was stained with her blood from the past few years. Not that anyone notice and if they did they pretend that they didn't notice. Soon Hoshi fell asleep hoping tomorrow her arm would be somewhat better.  
  
~*~  
  
(By the way if you haven't notice this is taking place through somewhat different times. Hoshi's beating actually take place right before Yami gets back. This will go one for a little while more in this chapter. Sorry if I confused you.)  
  
~*~  
  
Yami looked closer in the room to see if there was some kind of trap door or something. Yami impression grew worse as he looked at the girl. He could tell she was badly beaten. There where some recently wounds too. Not too mention the fact that there were bloodstains all over the place. *What happen to her,* thought Yami. He saw that a whip caused some of the wounds. But most of the serious wounds were caused my magic. Yami could just feel it in the air. The magic factor is what was confusing him.  
  
*No one in the palace can use magic or at least the same powerful magic I sense on this girl. This kind of power is something I've only sense in Seto, myself and a few of the more powerful mages in the palace,* thought Yami. *Could it have been that glow I saw was actually a magical spell. But if this girl has magic how come no one sense it and if she could get out of here why hasn't she yet?* Yami looked at the girl again. Her breathing was a bit shallow but Yami knew she would survive. It looked like she had been through something like this before. * There something about her that draws her to the eye. I just can't figure her out. More so who is doing this to her? And what is this magic I sense? Is it a threat to the me, this girl and this kingdom?*  
  
Yami looked outside. He can't worry about this right now. he made a meeting tomorrow and need all the rest he can get. Walking out of the room he looked at the girl one more time. aside from the fact that she was badly beaten she looked beautiful in the moonlight that was pouring into the room from the little window in the room. He smiled and continued his way back to his room. One way or another he will find out who this girl was.  
  
~*~  
  
Hoshi had just fallen into a deep sleep when all of a sudden she was kicked awake. Wondering if it was a daylight again already she pushed herself up, forgetting the fact that she had a broken arm. Hoshi hissed at the pain. Opening her eyes she found out. She was once again in a world of darkness. There was a sound of chuckling in the air. Out stepped a man dressed in a brown rode, the hood of the robes covered his face. But Hoshi could still see the long white hair that spilled out. She could also see a hint of gold in the same place where left eye would be. (Jee I wonder who could it be. And it is the left eye right?)  
  
"Well my little peace why don't we see if can get you to show your powers," said the man.  
  
The impression on Hoshi face grew fearful. Between her master and this guy she REALLY didn't like this guy. He creep her out a lot.  
  
After a good ten minutes the beatings stopped for many reason. One Hoshi fell unconscious and the stranger knew that he won't get anything for her if she was unconscious, two the man wasn't getting anything from her anyway, three the stranger was getting bored. There only so many times you could hit a young girl with magic before you get bored with it. Sighing the man mumble a spell. "And I was looking forward to seeing if I could get her powers," said the man.  
  
With a flash of light Hoshi reappeared in her room and shortly after that happen Yami happen to look into the room. But unknown to him as well as Hoshi, the moment Yami walked out of the room another glow of magic surrounded Hoshi. unlike the one before this one a pure white good magic. Instant most of the serious wounds that Hoshi didn't know about healed themselves. The magic lessened the pain in Hoshi's arm as well. Soon the magic glowed again and disappeared retreating back to where it came from.  
  
~*~  
  
That its for now. So what IS this new magic? And why is that "mysterious man" after it? Stay tune to this story and you'll find out.  
  
P.S. Don't forget to review. 


	4. stray arrow

Don't own Yugioh. Probably never will.  
  
Please review at the end of the chapter. There's a simple equation that goes, Reviews= happy author= more chapters. So if you want more chapters review more. And to Yami Angel and all those who really like Yami/Hoshi stories there another I wrote that I believe you didn't read. It's called "Making a Friend." It's pretty much done. It's just under a different category because it doesn't have to do with the Yugioh world beside the fact that Yami is in there.  
  
Chapter three  
  
Stray arrow  
  
~*~Late afternoon~*~  
  
"Is something wrong sir," asked Seto. Yami looked at his friend and high priest.  
  
"What do you mean," asked Yami clearly confused on what Seto meant.  
  
Seto pointed forward. "Your arrows are straying today."  
  
Yami looked at the targets. Sure enough all of Yami's arrows were off were Seto's hit their mark perfectly. Yami remember an old saying his instructors used to tell him. "You must clear your mind. As long as your mind is clouded you will make mistakes. On with a peaceful mind will always hit their mark."  
  
"Would you like to discuss it," asked Seto.  
  
Yami thought about. The girl he met can stay out of the conversation. As much as Yami was concern about her, the magic part was what got him worried. Looking at Seto he said, "Seto what I'm going to say is NEVER to be repeated again, understand?"  
  
"Of course sir."  
  
"Last night I found a girl, who I've seen on the street before, badly beaten," said Yami.  
  
Seto had a small frown on his face. "What does this have to do with you."  
  
"Let me continue and you'll fine out."  
  
"I'm sorry your highness."  
  
"Never mind. Anyway the sources of the girl beatings reflected a strong magic."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"My point exactly."  
  
"You think there's someone here in the palace doing it. No one else could have such magic. Not with out us knowing."  
  
"Agree," said Yami, "Which brings me to another important factor. The very fact that this very girl is within this palace."  
  
"What," said Seto, "So who ever is doing this is someone within the palace. But how? We would have know if someone was using magic within the palace."  
  
"I know," said Yami, "This is the important factor. Who ever is doing this to that girl is doing it somewhere else. I saw it with my own eyes. The girl disappeared and reappeared in ten minutes. Before she was already beaten badly and when she came back, she looked even worse. My guess is that someone beat her here, most likely the person she assigned to and then during the night someone take her somewhere and beats her there with a strong magic. What got me puzzled is that is how a powerful spell manage to get pass all of our spells."  
  
I agree. And more so who is behind this," said Seto.  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
~~Later that night~~  
  
Yami sat in the garden. This was the only place he seem to get peace and quiet now days. *So many unanswered question. The more I look for answers the more confused I get. Why was I chosen to pharaoh? Who is that girl?* Sighing Yami looked to the sky. The stars began to come out again. Yami relaxed and closed his eyes. Hopefully tomorrow will bring a new beginning. 


	5. Notice Please read!

Sorry everyone. But there will be no updates for a very long time. Why? Here are my reasons.  
  
Need to focus on school for awhile. Facing small writer block for "Wish upon a Star". Don't know what to do in the next chapter of P, P, F Chronicles The Present. Will be fixings most of my grammar and spelling mistakes for all three stories. Or basically rewriting and editing all of my stories. Need a break. Have new ideas and want to try writing out a rough draft of them. If they're good will hopefully post them. Band Concert coming up. Need to practice. Do I really need to go on?  
  
So there you have it. I will not be posting any new chapters for quite awhile. I think I really confused some people with P, P, F Chronicles The Present so will be rewriting the last couple of chapters. The Wish upon a Star as I said is facing a small writer's block. And High School Days will be under construction to fixing grammar and spelling mistakes. This also means that P, P, F and Wish will be going under construction. Yes I do have some new ideas for some stories but will be writing a rough draft first. If it comes out good then I will hopefully be posting them. The fact that I also have school doesn't help me either. Thank you for your time and keep on reviewing. Plenty of reviews make an authoress very happy.  
  
P.S.  
  
Check every so often to see if I've done something new. I'll try to fix my mistakes and fast.  
  
Nagareboshi ^_~ 


End file.
